The Worst Kind Of Fear
by TrekkieL
Summary: The council send Obi-wan on a life-threatening mission to the dark side to discover more about the sith, but they haven't told Qui-gon. When he finds out, he takes things the wrond way and things start to go wrong. How will Qui-gon take the news, can Obi-wan cope with the darkness and will Mace ever be forgiven for planning the secret mission? Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The worst kind of fear**

**The council send Obi-wan on a life-threatening mission to the dark side to discover more about the sith. When Qui-gon finds out, things start to go wrong. How will Qui-gon take the news, will Obi-wan be able to cope with the darkness and will Mace ever be forgiven for planning the secret mission? Please R&R!**

**Spoilers: Jedi apprentice, pretty much all of them. This is an AU. Xanatos is very much alive. Takes place after JA#8.**

**Disclaimers: I own absolutely NOTHING and do NOT make any money from this. It is just a bit of fun.**

**Word of advice: if you don't know what Korriban looks like, look it up in Google images!**

**/…/ are bond**

**_Italics _****are thoughts or past events**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure I wasn't supposed to come with you, Obi-wan? We've always gone to council meetings together." Qui-gon Jinn had just been informed that his Padawan had a council meeting, and he was not allowed to attend. Obi-wan threw on his robe and smiled at his Master.

"Yes Master. They probably want to talk to me about someone or my grades in class or something. Nothing to worry about." He replied quickly as he headed towards the door. Truth be told, he knew exactly why he was going, he couldn't tell his Master prier to Mace Windu's orders. He heard Qui-gon sigh deeply behind him.

"Padawan…" Qui-gon was almost immediately cut off when Obi-wan literally launched himself at his beloved Master. Qui-gon, who had almost fallen over at the force of the impact, wrapped his arms tightly around his young apprentice. "You can talk to me about anything, you know." He whispered softly.

"Yes Master, I know, but there is nothing really to talk about." He pulled away from his Master and turned to face the door again. "I will be back soon. Anyway, shouldn't you make your number 1 Padawan his lunch for when he returns?" Qui-gon chuckled lightly.

"Imp. You'd better get going or you're going to have something more to discuss with the council!" Qui-gon teased. Obi-wan quickly waved good bye and ran down the corridor to the turbolift.

* * *

Qui-gon watched as his Padawan quickly fled from the room. He had grown so much since he had accepted him on Bandomeer. That was 5 years ago. The boy was young and inexperienced back then, but he was willing to sacrafice himself to save him. Qui-gon had been hard with the boy. He couldn't bring himself to accept Obi-wan into his heart. He refused to let another child back into his life after the betrayal of Xanatos.

_No! Obi-wan is not like that!_ He reminded himself. Not only was Obi-wan nothing like Xanatos, but he was pure light. There was not a speck of darkness in him what-so-ever. He smiled at how Obi-wan had burrowed a way deep into his heart. He smiled and made his way to the kitchen to prepare lunch for his 'number 1 Padawan'.

* * *

Obi-wan ran round the corner and stood patiently outside the council chambers. When he heard Yoda calling for him to enter, only then did he move. He waltzed his way to the centre of the chambers before bowing in respect to the masters around him.

"You know why you're here youngling?" Mace leaned forward in his seat. Obi-wan only nodded. He knew how secret this mission was and he was not to tell anyone, not even his Master.

"Ready, are you?" Yoda inquired. Obi-wan nodded again. "Speak, you may. Hear us, no-one can." Yoda understood the boy's silence. Obi-wan nearly nodded once again, but replied with a firm 'yes masters.'

"Please can you tell me what you aim to achieve in this mission, Obi-wan. I need to make sure you know EXACTLY what you're doing. This is one of the most advanced missions I have and will ever send you on, so I want to trust you read and understood the instructions on the padd." Mace was fair but firm.

"I am to go to Korriban and request training from the sith, claiming the Jedi are weak and I know there is more to the force. Should I be successful in doing so, I will become an apprentice of the dark lord and learn more about the 'leader' as we shall call him. Once I have obtained the information regarding his intentions, his where-abouts and his identity, I am to report back to the temple and the council will review my findings." He stood straight and spoke in a voice showing both respect and confidence.

"Very well, young one. You may leave when ready, but may I recommend you stay away from Qui-gon. If he discovers what we are up to, we won't discover anything about the 'leader', and he is a very touchy man when it comes to the dark side. Might I also suggest you close the bond on your end for now? Qui-gon can sense the dark side a mile away!" Mace warned. Obi-wan nodded back, bowed and left to find a shuttle.

* * *

Qui-gon had just set up lunch and was currently waiting for Obi-wan. He had been gone an hour.

_Has it really taken an hour to talk to the council?_ Qui-gon thought as he glanced at the crono. That was it. He was calling Mace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! ;)**

Mace watched as Obi-wan turned on his heel and walked out the council. Ki Adi-Mundi turned to face him.

"When Qui-gon finds out, he is never going to forgive you!" everyone in the room turned to look at Mace. He sank down in his chair.

"If he finds out…" Mace corrected. He hated being told otherwise. Shaak-Ti spoke up.

"You are Qui-gon have been best friends since childhood, there is a high chance he will sense something, even if he has to go to the dark side to find out what. After all, wasn't he one of the few Jedi to turn, if not entirely, to the dark side?" everyone nodded but remained silent.

"I believe Obi-wan has a chance at this, but he might struggle with the darkness. Didn't Qui-gon say how there was only light in him? If he succumbs to the dark side, you better prepare yourself for a huge fight with the almighty Master jinn!" Kit-Fisto half-joked, however, he was more serious than he had ever been before.

"Why didn't you all tell me this BEFORE I sent young Kenobi on this blasted mission?" Mace snapped as he slumped in his chair. Yoda got up and hit Mace's knee with his walking stick. Mace clutched his knee and groaned in pain. "Why do you even have that? You don't need it! You only hit people with it!" he would have told him he looked weak with a walking stick but his senses returned before he made a bad situation worse. His face flushed and he looked around him. Everyone was staring at him. He had let his anger out on Master Yoda!

"Calm yourself, you will! Safe, Obi-wan wan is, if help him, we do." Yoda placed a small green hand on Mace's knee where he had just hit him. Mace released his anger into the force and looked back at Yoda. Yoda nodded. "Help him, we will. Help him, we must!"

Just then, his comm. beeped…

* * *

Obi-wan stepped off the shuttled and took in his surroundings. He was stood outside a tall building. The planet itself seemed to be dark. The ground was dry and dust flew everywhere, giving the planet an orange glow to it.

_This must be the sith academy!_ Obi-wan realised. Images of Qui-gon, Xanatos and Bruck filled his mind. This planet was crawling with the darkness, and it all emanated from the stone building in front of him. He swallowed. He hadn't been this nervous since Malida/Daan. He took a deep breath and made his way towards the towering building.

* * *

"Kit, please leave the room." Mace motioned. Master Fisto was confused but obeyed none-the-less. When he was gone, Mace swiftly pulled his comm. from his pocket and watch a hologram of Qui-gon materialise in front of him.

"Mace, no questions, where is Obi-wan?"

"Didn't he tell you before he left?" Mace asked, trying to sound surprised. He was more or less hoping this would cover his tracks. "I told him to tell you I was sending him on a mission with Kit-Fisto." Mace tried to look natural.

"WHAT?!" Qui-gon all but roared down the comm. "You send MY Padawan on a mission and didn't even BOTHER to tell ME? I am his Master after all; I need to know these things!"

"WOAH! Qui, I told him three times to tell you. He has had several meetings with us. Has he told you about them?" there was an awkward silence.

"No." Qui-gon muttered.

_Good! _Mace thought.

"Well, he told me he would tell you. Anyway, he's perfectly fine. He and Fisto contacted me just now. They've arrived on the planet and are on their way to negotiate a peace treaty. They do not wish to be disturbed." Mace reported.

"When…When will they be back?" Qui-gon was either worried or upset. Only Mace and Obi-wan had heard that tone before. It was rare to hear that tone in Qui-gon's voice.

"Soon, I hope." was his answer.

"Hmm. Let me know if Obi-wan contacts." And with that, he deactivated the message. Mace put down the comm. and sighed.

_What have I gone and done now?_ Mace regretted sending Obi-wan on this mission now, but the more they know about the sith, the better.

* * *

"Hello?"Obi-wan called as he opened the doors. He looked around. There were no lights on and the room was filled with hatred and darkness.

"Who is it? Ah, young Kenobi!" Obi-wan recognised that voice; he just couldn't see who it belonged to. An outline of a tall man appeared in front of him. "What brings you to the sith academy today?"

"Count Dooku?" Obi-wan knew this man. "I hate the Jedi. I know there is more to the force, but they want to keep the secret all to themselves. The Jedi are selfish and I was hoping you could teach me the dark ways of the force." Obi-wan felt bad about the way he spoke about the Jedi. They were his family, but he didn't show Dooku that.

"Well, you are a strong one, aren't you? I cannot teach you. I already have an apprentice." Dooku explained. Obi-wan tried his best to look disappointed. Then Dooku had an idea. He placed a cold hand on the young man's shoulder and walked him through the corridors to a large room. A young man sat on the floor in a medative state looked up and smiled at Dooku, then turned to Obi-wan.

"This is Obi-wan. He wants to learn the ways of the dark side. I was wondering if you would like to teach him." The man stood up and walked over to Obi-wan.

"Hello Obi-wan. So we meet again, but as Master and Padawan rather than sworn enemies. Well, this will be a moment to remember!" he man spoke coldly, his voice full of hate.

"Take good care of your new Padawan, Xanatos." Dooku smirked as he turned and left the training room, leaving Obi-wan and Xanatos by themselves.

"Well Obi-wan, this should be interesting!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

Qui-gon was more than confused. Why hadn't Obi-wan told him he was going on a mission? Why hadn't Mace told him he was going in a mission? Then it occurred to him that he couldn't feel Obi-wan through their bond. Obi-wan knew a sneaky trick which enabled him to raise his shields without alerting Qui-gon. This bugged him.

He didn't know why, but he found himself thinking back to the time he and Obi-wan went against the council to chase Xanatos.

Xanatos took advantage of Bruck's death, which had occurred earlier that day, and made Obi-wan feel responsible for his death. When he was distracted, Xanatos sent him flying into a wall. He was vulnerable; Xanatos took his chance and leapt after him, igniting his sabre. Qui-gon had unknowingly cried out and, without thinking, jumped in the way of Obi-wan.

What happened next had amazed him and still did. Obi-wan struggled to get up. When he did, Xanatos immediately began intimidating him again. Obi-wan activated his sabre. Whirling it around, he leapt off the lava and struck at Xanatos. Xanatos fell back, surprised and from the force of the blow. Obi-wan continued as he spoke:

_No Xanatos. I grieve for a life lost. And I thank all those who taught me for my grief. It does not make me weak. It makes me strong. Stronger than you._

Qui-gon was proud of the response Obi-wan had given Xanatos. Together than comprehended Xanatos, but he escaped using a transporter he had on his wrist. That was when Qui-gon first realised the potential in the boy. He realised he loved him, like a son, but did Obi-wan know that?

* * *

Obi-wan had been with the sith for a week almost. Obi-wan had reported to the council every evening and told him everything he had found out, but today was different. Today, he would be having dinner with 'the leader'. His Master, Xanatos, had sent Obi-wan to his room after training to meditate and prepare for the evening.

Obi-wan's room was a mess. His usually blue lightsabre was replaced with a sithly red one. Obi-wan tried not to use it, but that proved difficult when his Jedi sabre was at the temple. He didn't bring it, the sith would have destroyed it. Obi-wan threw the sabre on the floor. He didn't like it, nor would he ever like it.

Ignoring the dark force around him, he focused on the way he dressed for a while. Now that he was a 'sith', he had to wear black robes, black tunics, black boots and have his Padawan braid cut off. Obi-wan shuddered. That was the worst part of it all, not having his braid. In fact, he had struggled not to cry at the ceremony. He kept his braid in his tunic pocket, along with his stone.

Qui-gon Jinn had given him the stone for his birthday. He had just become Qui-gon's Padawan and was on a mission to capture Prince Beju. He believed he had forgotten, and when Qui-gon had given him the stone, he hadn't realised it was force sensitive. It had saved him from the memory wipe after all. It had kept him with the force.

Obi-wan felt tears well up in his eyes. He tried not to think about Qui-gon, but it was really hard. He thought of him as a father, but did Qui-gon love him back? He didn't know, and wouldn't know for a while yet. He had to put the mission ahead of his attachments. In fact, he wasn't supposed to have an attachment with Qui-gon, it was against the code. If the council found out, he would be expelled from the order.

He shook the thought from his head and pulled a comm. unit out from under his pillow and contacted the council. He waited a moment before a fuzzy image of the council materialized.

"Masters," Obi-wan wan bowed. "I need help."

* * *

"…however, he is going to find out more tonight."

"We should just call him back."

"He's strong, he can pull through."

"He's a CHILD!"

"He's 16. He can do it."

Mace gently massaged his head. His predicament had gotten worse over the course of the week. Half the council wanted to give up on the mission and bring Obi-wan back before he got into any trouble or succumbed to the dark side. The other half said it was too late to back out now and that Obi-wan was on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Where is Yoda when you need him?" Mace muttered under the quarrelling council members around him. Yoda was currently meditating with Qui-gon. In other words, he was keeping Qui-gon busy. Qui-gon was a strong, powerful man, but none-the-less a very sensitive man. If he found out about Obi-wan's current position, he would more than likely over-react.

Mace tried to block the voices out by focusing on the many sounds of Coruscant. He thought he heard a small noise amongst all the chaos. He shrugged it off and tried to focus. He could hear all ten other council members shrieking at the top of their voices, some speeders, a few birds and a soft beep. _ What? A beep?_

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed as jumped up from his seat. The chambers went silent and ten pairs of eyes stared at Mace. He held up a finger to shush them.** beep**_._ Mace fumbled quickly in his pocket before pulling out his comm. _Obi-wan! _He activated the comm.

"Masters, I need help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews guys! I appreciate it!**

"What's wrong, Obi-wan?" Mace sounded worried. A single tear flowed down Obi-wan's cheek.

"I… I don't think… I can do this. The darkness, it's too much." Obi-wan began to cry. He couldn't help it, the darkness overwhelmed him. Mace tried to gently shush him. Obi-wan calmed slightly.

"Obi-wan, I know this is hard for you, but it's hard for me too. I NEED you to be strong. Lower your shields." Obi-wan and the council members looked startled.

"If you do that, Qui-gon might notice!" Obi-wan pointed out. The council nodded in agreement. Mace sighed. What else could he do?

"Listen, Obi-wan, you can put your shields up without Qui-gon noticing, right?" Obi-wan nodded. "Can you put them down without alerting him?" Obi-wan shook his head.

"I… I can't!" he wiped his eyes. Obi-wan watched the blue, hazy figures try to think of a way to help him. "I mean… I can try." Mace smiled reassuringly.

"Be thankful Yoda isn't here youngling! He would be giving you a lecture about how there is no try." Obi-wan laughed slightly. Mace smiled. "Obi-wan, I need you to…"

"MACE! I JUST SENSED HIM! MACE!" Obi-wan and the council froze.

"It's Qui-gon!" Obi-wan cried. He was about to ask what he should do when the council doors burst open and Qui-gon stormed in.

"MACE! I sensed… Obi-wan?" Obi-wan watched as Qui-gon stared directly at him. He couldn't say anything to Qui-gon. He couldn't bring himself to. "Obi-wan, where's your braid?" Qui-gon breathed. Obi-wan looked at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to say why, or even think why.

"OBI-WAN!" a voice bellowed behind him. Obi-wan spun round.

"Yes Master?" Obi-wan called. He didn't notice Qui-gon visibly flinch at the word 'Master'. Obi-wan waited for a response, but didn't receive one.

"Obi-wan. How the meditation going?" Xanatos strolled into the room. He saw Obi-wan, but he also saw the hologram of the council and Qui-gon jinn. Obi-wan knew he had to cover his tracks, he knew Mace would understand.

"MASTERS, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A NEW MASTER NOW AND IM NOT COMING BACK!" he screamed and deactivated the hologram. Xanatos looked at Obi-wan. Obi-wan looked at Xanatos.

"Master, the council want me back. I don't want to go back. They haven't done anything for me nor will they ever!" he shouted, kicking his sabre across the room in an attempt to look angry. Xanatos bought it!

"Obi-wan," he bent down to pick up the sabre. "We are going in three hours."

* * *

"… I HAVE A NEW MASTER NOW AND IM NOT COMING BACK!" the word hit Qui-gon like an arrow through the heart.

"Mace?" Qui-gon turned to his friend for answers. Tears welled in his eyes. "He's turned, hasn't he?" Qui-gon didn't wait for an answer. "I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED HIM!" he roared and left the room.

"Qui!" Mace chased after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. 600 views already!**

**Yay! Many people are following and favouriting my story, thanks to those people. I luv you guys! Please review or PM me! Enjoy!**

**Korris is a made up moon. I looked on the internet for Korriban moon names but there were no results so I had to make one up.**

* * *

"Obi-wan. We leave in three hours." Xanatos had entered Obi-wan's room to find him talking to the Jedi council. "Why do the council want you back Obi-wan?" Xanatos was confused.

"I guess the council can't bring themselves to tell Jinn that his precious padawan turned… again," Obi-wan smirked cruelly. "You know what I'm on about?" Xanatos smiled back and nodded.

"You have learned much, my young padawan." Obi-wan tried not to flinch at the coldness of the word 'padawan'. When Qui-gon said it, he felt the pride and affection given in it, but when Xanatos said it, the word meant nothing. It was merely a name given to him to prove Xanatos controlled him. Obi-wan focused back to the here and now.

"Master, what is the name of our guest? I would like to address him properly." Obi-wan tried to look innocent, yet dark. Xanatos glared at Obi-wan for a moment before answering his question.

"His name is Darth Sidious. Now, please do your meditation. I will be back soon." He turned on his heel and strolled out of the room. Obi-wan didn't contact the council as he might be caught again, so he waited until Xanatos meeting later that evening. This was the best thing he had uncovered about the Sith!

* * *

"Qui-gon, Wait! I need to talk to you!" Mace ran through the corridors after Qui-gon, stopping him in the shuttle bay. He was a sensitive man and if he interfered, there would be disaster! Qui-gon stopped abruptly and turned to face his childhood friend.

"What Mace? I am really busy at the moment, trying to understand why YOU didn't tell me OBI-WAN TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE!" Qui-gon voice bellowed unintentionally through the halls of the temple, most of the Jedi in the area began to gossip about it. "You lied to me, Mace! You told me he was on a mission! YOU TOLD ME he was on a mission!"

"Qui, buddy. Keep it together and calm down. I can explain!" Mace tried to tell him, but he was having none of it.

"Actually Mace, can you? _Can you_ explain to me why my padawan, both my padawans, have turned to the Dark side?" Mace scoffed. Qui took everything the wrong way. This was no exception.

"You're so damn sensitive!" Mace realised he was also angry, but he was angry at himself. It was his fault Obi-wan was surrounded by the darkness, his fault Qui-gon was so upset and his fault that the talk-of-the-temple was Obi-wan's 'turning'. He released his anger into the force and waited for Qui to say something.

"Oh! So, I'm sensitive now am I? Well, you are so damn secretive, bossy, obnoxious and, above all, STUPID! Now let me go!" Qui-gon blurted. Mace looked solemnly at the ground. It was not surprising to him that Qui-gon was always right. When he looked up, he saw a shuttle take off and no Qui-gon to be seen. Mace jumped into another shuttle and gave chase. One thing was for sure

* * *

Obi-wan had just finished his meditations when the door chimed. Xanatos ordered Obi-wan to remain on the couch while he spoke to Sidious.

Obi-wan thought about his mission and what he could learn from Sidious without giving away his plan.

"Well, this must be young Obi-wan Kenobi!" the croaky voice distracted him from his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Yes," Obi-wan stood and bowed. "Pleased to meet you lord Sidious."

"Such manners. You have a worthy apprentice Xanatos. Would you care to demonstrate some katas for me in the training rooms, Obi-wan? I am eager to know what my ex-padawan has taught you." Obi-wan looked at Sidious, confused that Xanatos never told him about his Master, but soon concentrated on learning as much about the Sith as he possibly could.

"Of course, lord Sidious. Obi wan smiled and led the way to the training rooms.

Behind him, Sidious was conversing with Xanatos. Then, he felt it. Obi-wan felt a familiar presence. It wasn't close, but it was getting closer. Quickly, Obi-wan shields crept into place so Xanatos couldn't sense his anxiety. Then, he turned around to see if Xanatos had noticed. He hadn't.

* * *

Qui-gon could see Korriban on the view screen, as well as the one of the moons. He was currently above Korris, the smallest moon. It was a sandy yellow colour and it was almost like a smaller version of Korriban. He kept his sight on the planet.

He was going to get his revenge on Xanatos and attempt to bring Obi-wan back. Suddenly, a ship pulled up aside his. Mace was following him! The panel in front of him began to blink. He pressed the button beside it and watched a fuzzy image of Mace Windu came into view.

"Qui-gon, Stop this. You're being irrational, come back to the temple or let me talk to you. I can explain everything if you let me…"

"Shut it, Mace!" Qui-gon rudely interrupted, "I'm going to get back at Xanatos, even if I have to kill him for it. Obi-wan is like a son to me and this is the worst thing to ever happen to me. There is no other way to explain that!"

"QUI-GON! PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!" Mace tried desperately to stop Qui-gon from making the worst mistake of his life.

"NO!" Qui-gon cut the transmission and fired a torpedo at Mace's ship. The ship rocked for a while, giving Qui-gon a chance to speed down to the planet. I he had looked back, he would have seen Mace's shuttle craft plummet towards the surface of Korris and the smoke radiating off it.

**Oh! A cliff hanger! I will update ASAP! Please review or PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Please read and review my story and thanks a lot to those guys who have! I really love reviews. Here's the deal: the more reviews I get, the quicker I update! Ok? Enjoy! Here's a nice, long chapter for you!**

* * *

"You have trained your apprentice well, Xanatos. I am impressed." The scratchy voice of the elderly Emperor bounced off the walls of the empty training room. Obi-wan, Xanatos and Sidious were the only people there. To tell the truth, all the Sith were scared of Sidious and had tried to stay out of his way. Sidious was well known to strangle any Sith below his expectations. Obi-wan didn't know this and Xanatos? Well, he was his padawan and also, his favourite.

"Thank you, my very old Master!" Xanatos teased. Obi-wan almost paused, but continued his kata. The way Xanatos playfully spoke to his Master reminded him of the fun times he had with his Master before his meeting with the Council regarding the mission:

* * *

_"Are you sure I wasn't supposed to come with you, Obi-wan? We've always gone to Council meetings together." Obi-wan threw on his robe and smiled at his Master._

_"Yes Master. They probably want to talk to me about someone or my grades in class or something. Nothing to worry about." He replied quickly as he headed towards the door, he knew exactly why he was going, he couldn't tell his Master prior to Mace Windu's orders. He heard Qui-gon sigh deeply behind him._

_"Padawan…" Qui-gon was immediately cut off when Obi-wan launched himself at his beloved Master. Qui-gon had almost fallen over at the force of the impact and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You can talk to me about anything, you know." He whispered softly._

_"Yes Master, I know, but there is nothing really to talk about." He pulled away from his Master and turned to face the door again. "I will be back soon. Anyway, shouldn't you make your number 1 Padawan his lunch for when he returns?" Qui-gon chuckled lightly._

_"Imp. You'd better get going or you're going to have something more to discuss with the Council!" Qui-gon teased. Obi-wan quickly waved good bye and ran down the corridor to the turbolift._

* * *

Obi-wan's eyes filled with tears. He would do anything to be back with his Master, but due to the Council's decision, he was stuck here, the Dark side of the force. Obi-wan tried to be strong, the darkness was so consuming, it would be hard for any Jedi not to succumb to the darkness.

"Obi-wan? Are you ok?" Xanatos had noticed his padawan had seemed distracted, he had stopped his kata. Obi-wan locked gazes with Xanatos before replying.

"I'm fine Master. I just… thought…" what could Obi-wan say? He was focusing on the light, the Jedi, his Master, the Council. There was no way he could tell them. "I just…"

"OBI-WAN!" all three of them turned averted their eyes to the door frame. Obi-wan gasped. It was his Master, the great Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn! Obi-wan had to keep his attention on the mission. The Council were counting on him!

"Master Jinn, or not a Master anymore? Shame that." Obi-wan tried desperately to get through to him.

_/Master! Please, I haven't turned I promise you!/_

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you! Like a son!" Qui-gon showed no understanding.

_/Master! Listen to me!/ _Then, a horrible though struck him. _/Master, can you hear me?/_

* * *

"Obi-wan," Qui-gon's eyes were full of tears. "I trusted you." Obi-wan didn't know what to do. Did he give up the mission, or try to find out as much information as possible. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

Obi-wan wanted the ground to swallow him up. Qui-gon must have been disappointed in him, he had closed off the bond at his end. Maybe he didn't trust Obi-wan any more.

"Aw! Isn't this sweet?" Sidious chuckled. Obi-wan and Qui-gon both looked at him in disgust. Xanatos just glared at him. "Reuniting with my padawan's padawan, and your padawan's padawan!" Sidious smirked and stepped aside, revealing Xanatos, with his hand on his sabre in his belt.

"It hurts to be betrayed twice, doesn't it?" Xanatos sneered. "Especially when both of us are working together!" Qui-gon scowled and drew his sabre. Xanatos mirrored Qui-gon's actions.

Both men activated them simultaneously. Green and red beams lit the room. Sidious pulled Obi-wan out of the way of an upcoming battle and whispered something into his ear.

* * *

"You could learn a lot from this, young one. No one has ever gotten away from me or my padawan alive!" Obi-wan tensed. Qui-gon was not the brightest or strongest Jedi. There have been many before him.

Qui-gon's Master had been strong, but he disappeared twelve years ago after Qui-gon had been knighted. Rumour has it he turned to the Dark side, but many believe he was killed by the dark lord. Qui-gon had shown him many photos of his Master, and he looked surprisingly like Count Dooku. Obi-wan would report that to the Council later.

Obi-wan watched in horror as the two lightsabres came down on each other, then again, and again. Qui-gon summersaulted over Xanatos, attempting to strike in mid-air. Xanatos blocked the blow with his own sabre, and spun out the way of Qui-gon's landing. Once Qui-gon found his footing, he immediately struck Xanatos, who easily blocked again, sending Qui-gon back a few steps.

The battle continued and both the ex-Master and the ex-padawan struck at each other, both blocking each other. Obi-wan was worried. Qui-gon let out a cry of pain as Xanatos lightsabre came down on his right shoulder, singing it badly. He used his free hand to gently cover the wound.

Xanatos saw his chance. With Qui-gon distracted, he kicked out and force pushed Qui-gon across the room. Qui-gon body was thrown against the wall and landed harshly on the floor, knocking his lightsabre out of his hand. It rolled across the floor and stopped at Obi-wan's feet. He bent down slowly and picked it up.

Sidious stared at Obi-wan for a moment. He looked concerned, but not for Xanatos. If he was concerned for Xanatos, why was he close to tears? Sidious then turned his attention to the battle.

Xanatos had his sabre against Qui-gon's throat. Qui-gon lay awkwardly on his wounded shoulder, clutching it. Obi-wan stood frozen.

"So, how does it feel to die at the hand of your padawan, Jinn?" Xanatos smiled cruelly. "Not very good I would imagine!" Xanatos raised his sabre. "Bye Master!" he spat as he forcefully brought the blade down, Qui-gon shut his eyes.

* * *

"NO!" Obi-wan activated Qui-gon's sabre and blocked the blow. Qui-gon opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it!

"So, you betray me now, YOUR MASTER!" Xanatos threw his weight against Obi-wan's sabre, pushing him away and raised his sabre. Obi-wan brought his sabre above his head, deflecting Xanatos move.

"I WAS NEVER YOUR PADAWAN!" he yelled and flipped over Xanatos. Qui-gon eventually found his footing and stood facing Obi-wan. Their eyes met for a moment. Obi-wan could tell Qui-gon was confused.

_But what about the mission?_ He thought. _To hell with the mission, you've already blown it!_

"I was pretending! I am and always will be a Jedi!" Qui-gon gazed into Obi-wan's eyes. They held truth and hurt. "I was sent here on a mission from the council. You were never supposed to find out!"

Xanatos pulled his sabre away from Obi-wan's. Obi-wan dodged another two blows before defending a below attack. Qui-gon could have kicked himself. He really believed his padawan, his son of light, would have turned to the Dark side?

Xanatos jumped again, but Obi-wan sensed it and force pushed him, sending him flying. Xanatos landed on one hand before rolling and attempting another attack. Obi-wan looked back at Qui-gon. They both had tears in their eyes.

* * *

Xanatos used the distraction to his advantage. He threw his sabre against Obi-wan's, knocking it out of his hand. He then kicked Obi-wan in the chest and pinned him against the wall, holding his sabre close to Obi-wan's neck.

"Master, the mission, it's important that you tell the council this,"

"No, Obi-wan?"

"The dark lord is called Sidious,"

"Obi-wan."

"Xanatos was his padawan,"

"Obi-wan!"

"Count Dooku is…

"OBI-WAN!" Obi-wan stopped, his eyes full of fear. Qui-gon lightened up.

_/you are my padawan and I WILL NOT abandon you! Not now, not ever!/ _Obi-wan smiled sadly.

_/Master, What's the plan?/_ Qui-gon smiled, winked and stretched out his hand.

_/watch and learn padawan! Watch and learn./_ Qui-gon called his fallen sabre to his hand and summersaulted, faking a blow at Xanatos. Xanatos removed his sabre from Obi-wan's neck to defend himself. Qui-gon deactivated his sabre and wrapped his arms around Obi-wan protectively.

_/On the Count of three, we run./ _Obi-wan nodded.

_/one… two… THREE!/_

Qui-gon and Obi-wan summersaulted, in sync, over Xanatos. Obi-wan kept running, but Qui-gon activated his sabre as he landed, severely injuring Xanatos. Xanatos cried out as the two Jedi vanished out the door. If they had looked back, they would have seen the dark lord bending over Xanatos gently, checking his injuries.

* * *

Once the two were back on board Qui-gon's shuttle, Obi-wan immediately sat in the pilot's seat and lay a course for Coruscant. When they were safely in space, Obi-wan turned the seat to look at his Master.

Obi-wan leapt from his seat and threw himself at his Master. Qui-gon immediately embraced his son. They stayed like that for several minutes, not saying a word, until Obi-wan pulled away.

"Master? Did you really believe I had turned to the Dark side?" Qui-gon smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid I did, but hear me out. After having a padawan who has turned to the Dark side, one will find it difficult to not think they had turned. I am glad you haven't." Qui-gon could have cried, had the panels on the ship not started bleeping.

Obi-wan ran to the view screen and pressed a few buttons. Qui-gon looked over his shoulder. Obi-wan looked up at him.

"Master? We're receiving a distress call from one of the moons!" Obi-wan sounded surprised. "Whoever is down there might not last any longer, if at all. The planet is crawling with Korrisian desert spiders! They eat anything and everything.

Qui-gon's heart could have stopped as he recalled the last time he was here.

"Obi-wan? I know who's down there!" Obi-wan looked up at his Master, confused. How did he know who was down there?

"Who?" Qui-gon's eyes welled with tears and he whispered:

"Mace"

**What do you guys think. I know the getaway was pretty quick but does it really matter? I think not. Please review or PM me! 750 VIEWS! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Suspense over, sort of. Just a smaller chapter. Please review or PM me! Any reviews or PM that have been sent are very much appreciated, as are those to come. OVER 1000 VIEWS! Thank you guys.**

"Mace!" Obi-wan all but shouted in shock and surprise. He wasn't sure if he had heard his Master correctly. He looked up at Qui-gon, who was crying silently. "Master? Are you sure and how do you know?" Obi-wan feared he would make his Master feel worse, and he feared correctly.

Qui-gon began to sob lightly. Obi-wan was scared, he jumped up from his seat at the flight controls and wrapped his arms around his Master. Qui-gon took the sign of comfort and held his padawan tightly in his arms. Obi-wan whispered words of comfort to Qui-gon, just as he had done after he had woken from a nightmare, or had a hard time on a mission. After a few minutes, Qui-gon released his padawan and dried his eyes.

"Thank you, padawan. But I'm afraid you heard correctly. Mace is down there, and I know because… because I sent him down there." Obi-wan gasped. Qui-gon continued. "I… I thought you had turned to the Dark side… I thought Mace was keep it a secret, he wouldn't tell me anything. In the end, Mace had tried to explain to me. I… I ignored him, and I kept ignoring him. He chased me here, so you could continue your mission, but I… I opened fire on his shuttle and I must have… must have knocked his shuttle down. It's all my fault!"

Obi-wan wiped the tears off his masters face and smiled.

"It's not your fault Master, its mine. I should have told the council I didn't want to do this mission. I wasn't ready to face such darkness. I blew the mission because of the same reason that will get me expelled from the Jedi order… I have an attachment, with you Master." Obi-wan ducked his head. Qui-gon gently cupped his padawans chin in his hand, so he faced him. Qui-gon chuckled.

"As do I, with you, my padawan. But it's no use us both crying over who did what and whether they've broken the rules, not when Mace is down there, on a giant spider infested planet."

"Moon." Obi-wan corrected. "let's go!"

* * *

Mace opened his eyes for the first time since he had crashed his shuttle. He blinked several times, attempting to focus his blurry vision, pushing himself upright to a sitting position. His right arm hurt, it was most likely broken. He gently rubbed his forehead, trying to remember what happened before the crash.

* * *

_"Qui-gon, stop this. You're being irrational, come back to the temple or let me talk to you. I can explain everything if you let me…" Mace tried to convince Qui-gon to stay away from the mission before he had rudely cut him off._

_"Shut it, Mace! I'm going to get back at Xanatos, even if I have to kill him for it. Obi-wan is like a son to me and this is the worst thing to ever happen to me. There is no other way to explain that!" Qui-gon hadn't understood. He thought Obi-wan had turned. He thought his padawan, his son, had turned from him, betrayed him. Mace knew how he felt, after all, it had happened before with Xanatos._

_"QUI-GON! PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!" Mace began shouting, desperate to get Qui-gon's attention and stop him from ruining the mission._

_"NO!" Mace's shuttle rocked from side to side, throwing Mace out of his seat and hitting his head on a nearby consol. He caressed the cut that had formed on his head before leaping back into his seat._

_The force screamed at Mace to regain control of the tumbling shuttle craft. Mace pulled hard on the joystick, trying to pull the nose of the shuttle up, but it was no use. The shuttle began to descend at such a high speed, an orange glow surrounded the small craft. Mace tugged harder at the stick, the shuttle didn't shift direction. Mace didn't know what to do. He looked out the side window to find thick black smoke bellowing from the back of the shuttle. Mace panicked. He looked back out the view screen… then all went black._

* * *

Mace was brought back to the present by a large shrieking sound emanating from behind him. Slowly, swiftly, he turned his head around, only to come face to face with a korrisian sand spider. The sandy coloured spider was five foot high with eight legs and red eyes, like an Earth spider, but bigger… MUCH bigger!

Mace fumbled around his belt for his lightsabre, only to find it was missing.

_Damn! It must have fallen off my belt on impact._

Mace scanned the area around him, frantically searching for his sabre. He saw it, lodged under his chair. Mace outstretched his hand and called the lightsabre to his hand. The sabre shook under the chair, but it didn't dislodge. He could feel the spider approaching behind him, but he didn't sound alone.

Mace re-doubled his efforts, reaching further into the force. It worked at the sabre flew to his hand. As soon as the sabre was in his hand, he activated it as he turned, slicing downwards as he went, killing the spider. He looked behind him, to see twelve spiders headed towards him. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, his sabre flickered and the purple light vanished.

_Damn it! What do I do now?_ Mace's gaze was fixed on the twelve spiders about three feet away. He shuffled back as far as he could without hurting his arm. His back pressed against the side of the shuttle, stopping him from reversing any further. Mace closed his eyes, he had wished for a more heroic death but it's not everyday someone is eaten by a spider, Mace thought.

A flash of blue and green danced in front of Mace, knocking all the spiders down. All Mace could see was the blurs of colour, bouncing between rocks and spiders, tearing down everything in their path. Sand and dust flew everywhere, causing Mace to close his eyes.

"Mace?" he felt a soft hand on his forehead. "MACE!" Mace's eyes jerked open. He saw Obi-wan's worried face looking over him. Behind the young padawan, Qui-gon had just finished slicing and dicing and was running towards them, yelling:

"I haven't had that much fun in years!" Mace sighed in relief and leaned back against the shuttle, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Master Windu? Are you ok?" Obi-wan nearly kicked himself. _Of course he's not ok! He's got a broken arm and was nearly eaten by a bunch of korrisian sand spiders!_ Obi-wan looked at Mace in surprise when the council member patted him on the back. Qui-gon kneeled besides them, smiling.

"I am now, Obi-wan. I am now."

**What did you think? I thought it was quite touching, but if it isn't, then I have failed my mission to concern you lot with the fate of our fellow favourite Jedi! Please review or PM me! Another chapter to go. Last one after that, a bit of mush. Ok with you guys? Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, last chapter, FULL OF MUSH! I love mush! Ok, we got Obi/Qui and Mace/Qui. Please review and I may consider writing another story ;) please enjoy.**

Obi-wan sighed again. He had been in the healers ward for the past hour having a 'check-up' whilst his Master was getting bacta put on his shoulder wound. He couldn't do anything and when it came to lunch time, he had to eat… well, the kind of food they do at the healers. It never tasted of anything and it certainly didn't make you feel any better.

Obi-wan was still wearing the black tunics the Sith had made him wear, and he wanted, more than anything, to get his Jedi tunics back on. Obi-wan looked over the shoulder of the healer working in front of him, so he could see through the window into the next ward. He laughed.

Obi-wan could see Qui-gon through the window. Qui-gon had been looking at Obi-wan for a while, making sure he was well and hadn't been injured in any way. When the healer had moved out of Obi-wan's way, he mouthed:

'Are you ok?'

Obi-wan laughed at his masters concern. Although he had never shown it, he knew Qui-gon loved him like a son, as Obi-wan loved him like a father. Obi-wan nodded and replied:

'Yes Master. I'm more worried about you!'

Qui-gon chuckled and shook his head:

'Why are we mouthing?'

Obi-wan laughed before responding through the bond.

_/you started it, Master!/_ Qui-gon sent love and pride through the bond. Obi-wan let it flow through him. Just then, the healer came in.

"We finished checking you over. You look fine. You may leave when you are ready." Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon, who had seen, rather than heard, what the healer had said and smiled at Obi-wan. Obi-wan turned to the healer.

"May I please go and see my Master? I promise I'll stay out the way!" the healer chuckled lightly at the padawan's need to be with his Master.

"Of course, if I can trust you." The healer joked. Obi-wan nodded vigorously and mad his way to Qui-gon's room.

"Master!" Obi-wan all but ran straight up to the bed and into his Master's welcoming arms. Qui-gon pulled Obi-wan onto the bed beside him and held on to his son of light as if he would simply disappear. Obi-wan collapsed into his Master's embrace. He felt safe now, like nothing could take him away from his Master. Obi-wan felt soft drops of water landing on the top of his head and felt his Master's strong arms shake around him. He sensed his Master's distress, so he sent his love through the bond. Qui-gon did the same.

"Master Jinn… is now a bad time?" Qui-gon looked up at the healer who had asked him the question. Still clinging to Obi-wan, he told her to say what she needed to say.

"There's someone here who wants to see you." She stood aside, letting the visitor through before leaving the room altogether. Master still held onto padawan.

"Hey Qui."

"Hey Mace. How are you feeling?" he asked hesitantly. He felt Obi-wan sink further into his chest. He looked down at his apprentice and realised he was asleep. Qui-gon gently pulled Obi-wan onto his lap, gently stroking his urban hair. Obi-wan looked so innocent while he was asleep, Qui-gon realised, he was calm and at peace.

"I'm fine Qui, but it looks like Obi-wan won't be going on another mission for a while!" Mace tried to lighten the situation, but was only responded with a mere sigh from Qui-gon, who was looking down at his sleeping padawn.

"I really thought he'd turned to the Dark side." Qui-gon mumbled. Obi-wan stirred in his sleep, rolling over on his other side so he was facing away from Qui-gon. As he did so, a round object fell from the pocket in his tunics, causing it to fall to the floor.

Mace gently bent down and handed it to Qui-gon. Qui-gon's eyes welled with more tears. It was the stone he had given to his padawan for his birthday, his 13th birthday. He turned it over in his hand before curiosity got the best of him.

Hesitantly, he put his hand in Obi-wan's pocket and pulled out what felt like a strand of wool. When he pulled it out, he could have cried. It was Obi-wan's padawan braid. Force knows how much trouble he would have been in if Xanatos had found it. Carefully, Qui-gon found where the braid had been cut, called out to the force and used it to attach the braid back where it was supposed to be. He placed the braid over his padawans shoulder and went back to stroking his hair. He had almost forgotten Mace was still there, until he spoke up

"Qui… I know it was wrong of me to send Obi-wan on a mission without your consent, let alone a mission to the Dark side, and I'm sorry. I didn't think about how much you two really meant to each other. But I want you to know no matter you think of me, I will always be your friend. Just remember that." Mace turned to leave.

"Mace!" Qui-gon stopped him. He turned to look at Qui-gon. "I need to apologise too. I shouldn't have been so… how did you put it? Sensitive." Mace nodded slowly. "I should have let you explain to me why Obi-wan was on Korriban. I'm sorry, Mace! I'm so sorry!" Qui-gon allowed the tears to spill.

Now Mace felt sorry for Qui. All anger and fear released into the force and concern for his friend took over. He sat beside Qui-gon and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Mace decided to cheer his friend up.

"Hey, remember the time when we were kids and you were worried you would disappoint your Master? I had to help!" Qui-gon smiled through tears as he recalled the memory.

* * *

_"Macy!" Qui-gon ran down the corridor to catch up with his best friend. Mace didn't like being called Macy, as it made him feel like a girl. Mace stopped, spun on his heal and watched his friend catch up with him._

_"I've told you before! I don't like being called Macy, so can you please sto… Qui!" as Qui-gon had gotten closer; Mace could see tears flowing down his cheeks. Mace immediately ran to him, checking him over for any injuries._

_"Mace! Please, I need help." Qui-gon said between gasps. Mace had never seen Qui-gon cry before, but now, he needed him. "You know how my Master is on a mission and is due to come back tonight?" Mace nodded._

_"Sorry, Qui. But what does this have to do with me?" Qui-gon smiled, feeling better._

_"You said you wanted to be on the council! Remember? You told me." Mace looked shocked, and immediately grabbed Qui-gon's arm, pulling him into an empty training room._

_"You can't tell anyone, remember? They'll bully me again!" Mace recalled how he had told a Master, and the class, that he wanted a job on the council. They all laughed and had only recently heard the end of it._

_"ok. Anyway, I may have broken my lightsabre." Qui-gon shuffled a bit before turning back to his friend. He pulled a silver cylinder object out of his belt and activated it. A blue light lit the room, before faltering and deactivating altogether._

_"Ok Qui. I'll have a look." Mace took the sabre and called on the force to split it open. He saw all the wires were all in the right place and all the connecters were soldered into position, but when he checked the crystal, he knew it was broken._

_"Ok, good news and bad news, some more good news and some more bad news. Good news is: I know what's wrong with your sabre. Bad news is: it's the crystal. Other good news is: I have a spare one, and other bad news is: its green, not blue." Mace reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond shaped gem. It was green, like he had said. Qui-gon beamed._

_"Thank you Mace! I can tell my Master I saved up my credits to buy a new crystal. You are the best friend ever!" Qui-gon threw his arms around his best friend's neck and ran to his living quarters. He stopped just before he left._

_"Oh, Mace? Make sure you don't keep the council thing a secret. How else will anyone know you want to be in the council?" Mace thought about it for a while before responding._

_"Maybe one day!"_

* * *

"Then you went and told Master Yoda!" Mace poked his friend lightly in the ribs. Qui-gon laughed, Obi-wan was still asleep in his lap.

"Well, look where you are now. High Jedi council member Master Windu. The Master of the Jedi order! You've got the second highest position in the entire order!"

"All thanks to my buddy!" Mace replied. Qui-gon looked down at Obi-wan's sleeping form.

"I don't think he'll appreciate me saying this to you, but he told me once, twice, fifty times, that he wanted to be on the council. Do you think…?"

"Of course Qui, I'll look into it, but he is too young now. We shall have to wait until he is knighted."

"Don't you dare take him too soon or I shall have to snatch him back!" Qui-gon teased, pulling Obi-wan closer to him. Then he remembered something. "Mace, Obi-wan is scared that you'll expel him from the order due to an attachment he has with me." He sighed and looked hard at Mace. "The truth is… I have an attachment to him too." Mace placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"As far as I'm concerned, you two need each other! There is no way I'm going to expel him or you! Besides," Mace stood and made his way to the exit, "Don't you and me have some sort of an attachment?"

**Aww! MUSH! I luv mush, almost as much as I love reviews! Please review or PM me, I appreciate it and I hope you liked my story. Thanks guys!**


End file.
